Fallen Goddess: Face of a Porcelain Doll
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Muraki POV-ish; Tsuzuki POV-ish; M/T-ish] Written for Alana. ... Muraki does so love his fine porcelain doll, ne? ...


Fallen Goddess: Face of a Porcelain Doll

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Written for Alana/Synchronized Love. 'Tis all~~~ ... =^^= ...

WARNING: Yaoi-ish (or, at least, lime-ish) and Shounen-ai-ish. Muraki POV, ahoy!

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would enjoy getting my hands on the sadistic little platinum blonde and claiming that he is _mine_, I can't. And that makes me very, very, very sad. ;_; ... Though~ ... *goes off on a quest for Yami no Malik-sama from YGO!* ... D

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


The porcelain skin was so very, very fine. In the shadowed caress from the crescent moon, the pale flesh looked alabaster--perfect in every way and smoother than the finest silk and satin. The skin begged for him to caress it, stroking it, fondling it as if it was only a possession. A possession to be kept, to be protected. A possession to corrupt.

And why not?

The possession was his and his alone. Warm to the touch--he could almost believe that the fine porcelain doll was alive. But of course it wasn't--was it?

Did it truly matter?

Did it?

The blonde smiled slightly, leaning forward to nuzzle jasmine-scented creamy flesh. The bared column of throat stretched back, allowing easier access for his hungry mouth. The man held the doll close, not allowing it to escape--even if it was still capable to doing so. The fallen goddess--the beautiful doll--was his. _It was his._ No one could possibly refute his claim, his possession. The one object that he coveted the most.

The doll was his.

The doll was his... forever.

~~~

You're my goddess, my fallen angel.

You're my darkest demon, my best kept secret.

But you know all of these things, don't you?

Of course you do; how could you not?

You are just like me, my fine porcelain doll.

~~~

The doll shifted slightly, trying to lean away from the platinum blonde man. Delicately sculpted chest muscles raised and lowered, gasping for breath as if drowning. The goddess was drowning--had always drowned around the man that held it close, so very close.

The doll could not get away.

The doll was wondering if it could _ever_ get away.

...the goddess was beginning to question whether it _wanted_ to escape, to be free.

Was there a world beyond this one?

"Please," it whispered, arching up into the man's touch, wanting the caress, craving the caress--and yet despising it at the same time. "Please..." Its eyes closed tighter, light furrows of skin marring its otherwise perfect expanse of forehead. Strands of hair fell onto its face, framing it and bringing attention to the goddess' perfection.

"Please..."

~~~

I hate you.

But you already know that.

I can't stand you--and yet...

I am drawn to you.

I can't stop.

You've intoxicated me.

Why won't you leave me be??

~~~

The man growled and bit lightly along the goddess' shoulder-line. Smooth and gliding so easily--oh-so very easily--beneath his fingertips. Every inch, he had explored. Every inch, he had wanted and desired and had _claimed_. The doll was his possession.

The doll had always been his possession.

_It belonged to him._

And the doll was finally beginning to realize that.

"You are mine. The only one that I love. The only one that I want or need or desire. You are _mine_, my lovely doll. You are _mine_, my fine-boned goddess. And I will never let you escape me. Not _ever_..."

Bright purple eyes blinked open and stared at the man in abject horror. The blonde practically purred in his pleasure, still caressing his treasured possession, his fallen angel. So pale; so very, very pale---like the lightest cream dripping its way down his possession's body, blending and melding with the dark brown hair that still framed his possession's face, surrounding violet eyes in a cloud of darkness and shadows. Ah... his fallen angel would never, ever realize just how beautiful and deadly gorgeous it was. 

"You are mine, my porcelain doll... You are mine, my fallen goddess... You are _mine_, Tsuzuki-san. All MINE. Forever and ever and ever... because neither of us can ever die. _Mine_ for all of eternity."

And Muraki smiled.

~~~

My beautiful, beautiful goddess...

My gorgeous porcelain doll...

My damned fallen angel.

You are _mine_, Tsuzuki-san, and you always will be.

MINE.

~~~

"Please, no~!"

And the goddess, the fallen angel, the china doll, was sealed away forever, wide violet eyes unblinking and staring into eternity. A teardrop slowly fell from the doll's open eyes, trailing a delicate cheekbone, only to drip slowly from the elegant jawline and fall to the floor so far below it.

But, of course, the doll was only a doll and nothing more...

...wasn't it?

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  



End file.
